


Untitled Ohmiya

by longleggedgit



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longleggedgit/pseuds/longleggedgit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's twelve minutes until they go live, which means Nino has about eleven and a half to make Ohno so uncomfortable he can barely make it through the interview.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Ohmiya

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Swtjemz a loooong time ago.

There's twelve minutes until they go live, which means Nino has about eleven and a half to make Ohno so uncomfortable he can barely make it through the interview.

"The hairstylist was checking you out," Nino whispers, loud enough that a passing assistant gives them both a curious look.

"What – he was not!" Ohno says. "What are you talking about?"

"I saw," Nino says with a sage nod. "When you leaned over to pick up the comb for him."

"You're making things up," Ohno says, but he immediately swivels around to glance back toward the dressing rooms. Nino grins.

"He did," Nino says. "He would have touched, too, if I hadn't glared him down."

The tips of Ohno's ears have started to look decidedly pink, and he clears his throat and almost jumps out of his seat when one of the crewmembers passes by and shouts "Seven minutes!"

"You're lying," Ohno says, lowering his voice so that no more passersby can overhear them. "He's a _guy_ , anyway."

Nino's grin broadens to the point that Ohno recoils a little in his seat. "Never stopped me," he says, just before slipping a hand under Ohno's ass and squeezing.

Ohno swats Nino's hand away and sinks further down into the plastic of his chair. "I told you," he snaps, "not before we go on TV."

"I don't have any choice," Nino says, acting scandalized. "The stylist is watching."

"Four minutes!" the crewmember calls. In the same instant, Nino leans over, sticks his tongue in Ohno's ear, and grabs his crotch.

Ohno yelps loud enough that half the room stops what they're doing to glance at the source of the noise.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Ohno says, jumping to his feet and bolting for the hallway.

"Is he going to be alright?" The stage manager hurries over to Nino's side and looks after Ohno with concern.

"Fine, he'll be fine," Nino says with a wave of his hand. Then, after a moment's pause, he adds, "But just to be safe, maybe you should send the stylist to check up on him."

The stage manager doesn't ask any questions, just runs off in the direction of the dressing rooms. It takes a fair amount of self-restraint, but Nino manages to hold down his laughter even after the crewmember has shouted "One minute!" and Ohno slides back into the seat next to him, pale and wide-eyed.

"The stylist –" Ohno begins weakly.

"I'm sorry, Oh-chan," Nino says, patting him on the back and finally giving in to laughter. "I sent him in after you."

Ohno just looks at Nino blankly. "Did you tell him to kiss me, too?"

"What?" It's Nino's turn to go pale, and, naturally, it's at that moment that they begin filming.

 

 

The minute the lights go down and the cameras turn off, Ohno is the one who bursts out laughing. "Well, you were eloquent tonight," he says while wiping tears.

"Shut up," Nino says, glowering. "Where is he? I'm going to kill him."

At this, Ohno only laughs harder. "Nino," he says breathlessly, "it was a joke. Of course he didn't kiss me."

Nino stops walking and stares at the back of Ohno's head in disbelief, refusing to budge until Ohno comes back and grabs him by the arm.

"You asked for it," Ohno says. "I told you to behave yourself before we go on TV."

"I'm breaking up with you," Nino says huffily.

Ohno shrugs. "You'll never find anyone better," he says. Then, winding their fingers together, "But I hear a certain hairstylist is on the market."

_end_   



End file.
